


Snowed Inn

by NegativeNorth



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21942187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegativeNorth/pseuds/NegativeNorth
Summary: Stiles and Derek are heading home after dealing with the latest pack issue only for a blizzard to trap them.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 167
Collections: The Sterek Secret Santa - Edition 2019





	Snowed Inn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedaughterofkings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedaughterofkings/gifts).



Snowflakes buried the windshield, wiper blades barely able to keep up with the onslaught and the landscape was coated in white, almost to the point of whiteout. Derek had been slowing down how fast he drove for some time and time felt like it was moving at a crawl to Stiles. He had already gone through all his snacks, even the emergency ones, and his phone’s battery was looking to die within the next hour if he didn’t get somewhere to charge it. He’d been left with staring at Derek since there was nothing else to look at or so he claimed to Derek, it was true but not the entire truth. Being in love with a werewolf was hard when you had to come up with clever ways to avoid the truth while not telling outright lies that would give you away. 

“Derek, we have to stop in the next town, this blizzard isn’t ending and some of us wouldn’t live through a crash. This wouldn’t be a problem if someone hadn’t insisted on using the Camaro instead of beautiful Roscoe, who has 4-wheel drive and could survive through anything.” Stiles said. He looked away and fiddled with the GPS instead of getting caught staring in eyes with colors in a pattern to rival kaleidoscopes. 

“Stiles, the heat in your jeep broke before we had to go and we couldn’t waste any time staying in another pack’s territory just to get it fixed, if it could even be fixed that day. Boyd said he’d fix the damn thing for free if we left it so stop complaining about leaving it behind.” Derek said, briefly turning his head to Stiles and then looking back at the road. The snow was only getting worse and even werewolf reflexes wouldn’t help him drive if he couldn’t see a damn thing.

“My baby was just acting up for attention since you keep refusing to let me take us somewhere with it for a change.” Stiles said. They had hit the city limits and there were no other cars to speak of on the road, even a couple of street lights had gone out, everyone else already taking shelter to avoid the snowstorm. They get close to their temporary destination, only a minute or two at most.

“The last time I was in that thing, I was bleeding out to death and that’s the only way you’re getting me in that deathtrap ever again.”

“Roscoe is not a deathtrap; you just have no sense of taste. Turn right there, it’s the only decent inn in town according to the reviews I’m finding on my phone and we’re going to be stuck here overnight at least, maybe all of tomorrow too.”

Derek slowed to a crawl as he looked for a spot to park in the inn’s parking lot. “Fine but I’m paying. The last time I let you pay for something, you kept complaining about it for the next three weeks.” He saw what was probably the only available spot and pulled the car in. They both took their seatbelts off, Stiles flailing a little because he slipped a little and his one hand ended up on Derek’s leg, too close to his thigh for Stiles’ heartrate. Derek stiffened and Stiles moved his hand away fast, willing the blush to stay away from his face.

“Maybe if you had paid attention to the damn movie I wouldn’t have felt ripped off. Why did you even go with me to see that terrible werewolf movie if you weren’t going to pay attention to it?” Stiles said, keeping up the argument to distract from the slipup. “I thought it offended your werewolfy sensibilities to see how badly people see your kind and that you refused to see any more after the pack bad horror movie night.” 

Derek moved quickly to get out of the car, Stiles following after, both with small bags full of essentials for the night, as they braved the snow to the entrance of the inn. Derek was silent on the walk, letting the conversation drop hard instead of respond. Garish lights proclaimed it the Full-Moon Inn, Stiles turning with a quip begging to be said only for Derek to cover his mouth with his hand. “Not a word, Stiles. Make one comment on this and I’ll bury you in the snow myself.”

Stiles licked Derek’s hand causing him to grimace and pull it back. “Who, me? Don’t be such a sourwolf, I’d never make a comment about the werewolf in a inn called Full Moon.” Derek glowered at that, opening the inn door a little harder than necessary. 

He stomped to the front, Stiles following behind and said to the receptionist, “We’ll take two rooms for the night.”

“I’m sorry sir, we only have one room right now. We have a bunch of travelers staying here because of the storm and it is only good luck we even have the one still available. Will that be okay with you two?” The receptionist said. Looking between Derek with his serial killer impression on point and Stiles fidgeting away, the woman looked doubtful that it would be fine.

“We’ll take it.” Stiles chimed in to save the girl from Derek. “Come on, big guy,” Stiles patted Derek’s arm, lingering a second longer than necessary because he’s only human and anyone would so who could blame him. “Let’s get up to room and sleep. Trying to sleep in the Camaro is hell on my neck and a bed will be good for a change after this past week.” Stiles leaned his head away from Derek to crack it, a simple black mark on display with Derek staring at it like he usually does. Stiles wanted to know where Derek’s mark would be but that isn’t something you could just ask. The girl handed over the key to room 7 to Stiles, Derek pulling his wallet out to pay quickly to a sly grin from the receptionist before retreating after Stiles. 

The duo made their way to the room, getting in with Stiles tossing his bag on the floor. “I claim first shower. I’ve got to reek by now after going without so long, dude.”

“Don’t call me dude. And you don’t smell that bad.” Derek said, walking to the bed and taking out a pair of pajama pants and a toothbrush. “Make sure to brush your teeth, your breath stinks like your nasty lacrosse gear after you practice with Scott.” Stiles gives him a dirty look at that before he closes the door behind him as an end to that conversation. Derek reads a book and then takes his turn in the shower, coming out with only a pair of pajama pants on. Stiles stares for a moment, then shakes himself and turns to face the bed instead of Derek.

“So…” Stiles begins and stops. 

“We can share it, it’s not any different from pack nights.” Derek looks a little unsure, still staring at the bed as Stiles gets under the covers on one side of the bed.

“From the puppy piles?” Stiles settles finally with a small sigh, relaxing into the comfortable bed.

“Stiles, stop calling them that.” Derek grumps at Stiles.

“Never, sourwolf. Now hop into the bed and turn the light off while you are at it.” The two settle in for the night, both keeping strictly to their side. The rustle of clothes, change in breathing and rustle of more hair than is human tells Stiles that Derek had shifted into a wolf, probably to get as close as possible to the puppy piles back home as possible. It slightly hurt to think he would never sleep with him as a human but that was an old pain by now as sleep took him at that final thought.

Morning comes and Stiles feels a line of heat along his back and across his chest. He sighs and huddles a little more into the heat before a thought sparks in his head that this isn’t right. A quick inhale sounds next to his head before he feels a pair of lips gently kiss his neck, right on a mark that has laid dormant all his life. Most people had been born with such a mark somewhere and it never activates, never strikes so hard to the very soul of a person, that resonance of another soul that matches yours. People said it only works with soulmates in love and Stiles’ parents had been like that, his dad’s mark on his right hand and his mom’s mark on her shoulder. That is also something not right, he and Derek aren’t together and while he’s been pining away for years, Derek has never shown the same as far as Stiles has seen. Yet that small kiss kicked his heart into overdrive because of the brief flash, waking the werewolf up the rest of the way and to realize what he had just done. He bolted out of the bed, standing and fidgets a little, looking nervous but hopeful at the same time, something Stiles had seen only a couple times through the years. He keeps starting to open his mouth, only to close it again. After this routine for a couple of seconds, he makes a run for it to the bathroom but Stiles grabs his hand before he can get away. “What was that, Derek? I won’t let you run away without an answer. I’ve been pining away for years now and only find out now that you care that much?”

Derek takes the time to pull on his sweatpants, Stiles doesn’t know if he should mourn the loss of the sight of naked Derek or be thankful because that’s insanely distracting when they need to be having a serious conversation. Derek and feelings are already a risky mix, adding in him smelling just how hot Stiles finds him isn’t going to help things out. 

“At first, you were too young.” Derek looks pained as he says that, the specter of Kate haunting him still to this day. He’s grown since then, the summer spent searching for Erica and Boyd (and subsequent rescue) was when Stiles realized how Kate had done what she had done and felt sick for days after that realization. It had taken the following years to finally get Derek to at least lower his burden of guilt for days at a time instead of hold tight to it every day. “Then it was never the right time and I thought you had a thing for that one new guy.”

“Josh? He’s a friend from college, Derek. He could never have competed with you and he wouldn’t be interested in me.” Stiles said.

“Given how he smelled around you, he was interested.” Derek’s lips curved down, his entire face darkening at the thought.

“Awww, no need to get jealous. You’ve always been the wolf for me. Now when did you fall in love, sappywolf, because that’s what it is if the mark flashed like that? Enough stalling about other people, I’m going to get that answer no matter what. It’s just a question of how long you can stand me annoying you to find out the answer.”

“You’re always annoying, Stiles.”

“Still annoyed my way into your heart, now give it up, Derek.”

“…That summer we were looking for Erica and Boyd.” Derek shifted uncomfortably.

“All the way back then?” Stiles eyes were wide open, mouth hanging open a little unattractively. 

“Yes.” Derek crossed his arms in front of him with his answer.

“Damn, it took me a little longer to give up on denying it was just a crush. How long do we have this room for?” Stiles shook himself from his surprise, eyebrows waggling at the question.

“Til tomorrow.”

“Perfect, now get your furry ass over here because I have been wanting to climb you like a tree for years and now can do so, as long as you are okay with it because consent is very important and sexy and I don’t want to ignore…”

Derek interrupted before Stiles could wind himself up with anxiety. “It’s more than okay, Stiles. I’m ready for that too.”


End file.
